Layton Mystery Journey: The Mysterious Mansion
by MTGentleman
Summary: This is a mysterious tale of one fateful afternoon which changed the fate of Katrielle Layton and Ernest Greeves after one time they went to the infamous "Mysterious Mansion"; however, what happens there will change the course of their lives massively.
1. Chapter 1

"Layton Mystery Journey: El Château Misterioso" - I

レイトンミステリージャーニー：神秘的な大邸宅ー - I

T'was the morning of the first day of Summer and Ernest Greeves was scurrying around the office of the "Layton Detective Agency" and Sherl was - obviously - just sprawled out on the chair without a care in the world. A little white later, Katrielle walked in and said:

"Good morning, Ernest"

"O-O-Oh! G-Good morning, miss!" - Ernest hastily replied while a little flustered

"Oh come on now, Pinstripes" - Sherl said in a raspy voice to Ernest- "There is no need to act all flustered"

Katrielle proceeded to walk up to Sherl and she gave him a quick pat on the head

"Good morning, Sherl!"- She said in her sweet toned voice

"Hey! I'm not just some dog!" - Sherl replied with

After that, Ernest and Katrielle just giggled and looked at each other

"So miss" - Ernest began saying - "Why are you a little later this morning than usual?" "It's not like you to be late usually~"

"Ah yes about that Ernest…" - Katrielle proceeded to say - "I received an odd letter at my house and I was spending a bit of time trying to read it and understand what was being said…"

As soon as this was said, Ernest and Sherl started slowly walking towards her with their heads tilted like confused kittens.

"What are you talking about?" - Sherl sat on the floor still quite confused

"Here, Ernest, can you read it aloud for me?" - Katrielle politely asked

"Ah yes! Of course I can, miss! Anything for you!" - Ernest enthusiastically said while smiling

After taking the letter off of Katrielle, Ernest began reading out loud with a serious expression on his face

"What happened to your father? Who knows;

But alas you must follow him, wherever he goes;

You also may be wondering why you have received this;

But then again, I am quite facetious;

And usually I'm benevolent;

But you were definitely set on getting relevant;

So you went and investigated because I'm prevalent;

Do you know what that meant?

Deep this;

You're facetious

I'll leave you speechless;

I know your secrets;

Now listen to what I say about this;

I know the whereabouts of Professor Layton, your father, no?;

All I can say is that he has orchestrated this whole mystery, he has orchestrated this entire scenario and puzzle; isn't it your duty as an investigator to check this out? Or do you want your father to be gone…forever…?"


	2. Chapter 2

Layton Mystery Journey: El Château Misterioso" - II

レイトンミステリージャーニー：神秘的な大邸宅ー - II

"What exactly is this?" Katrielle said while acting very shocked as to what she had just heard

"Isn't it obvious, Kat?" Sherl added

"Well, miss, I believe it is some form of letter threatening you" Ernest added " Referring...to...your dad…?" Ernest then slowly added reluctantly

"Kat...now where did you get this letter from? And who gave it to you?" Sherl said while sitting back onto the chair

"Well...I was walking past the 'Mysterious Mansion' as it is called…" Katrielle began to say "some random woman stopped me...and handed me this; hence, why I opened it along the way here and that's why I was slightly late"

At this point, Katrielle had started to wander around the main room of her office with her arms folded and her hand holding her chin up looking as if she was thinking quite deeply about something while Ernest and Sherl began to look at her slightly confused.

"But miss…" Ernest hesitated but started asking - "But why was your father, Professor Hershel Layton, mentioned? What has he got to do with anything…?"

"Well, he does have a point, Kat" Sherl also added while standing up on all four paws

"Perhaps it was because...maybe somebody has a grudge against you…? And maybe they have done something with your father though…?" Ernest began to suggest other ideas that would seem feasible

"Hmm...maybe" Katrielle started to say before pointing at Ernest like Layton would point at somebody "A-ha! That's it!"

"What are you on about?" - Ernest and Sherl said in unison with each other

"There is only one option isn't there?! We have to go back there!" Katrielle suddenly said out loud - "Come on then boys!" she said while walking out

"You are starking mad you are…" Sherl said sarcastically

Sherl sighed at this but Ernest clapped and giggled at her adorableness

"I'll be right there, miss!" Ernest said while walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Layton Mystery Journey: El Château Misterioso" - III

レイトンミステリージャーニー：神秘的な大邸宅ー - III

After walking outside of the office, it was about mid-afternoon due to the opening time of the office that day - this is because it was a little local holiday and due to the fact that they had spent a little while talking.

"Kat. What on earth are we doing? You're insane!" Sherl said while walking behind without a lead as he never wears one of course - after all, what do you think he is? A dog?

"A...Are you sure about this, miss?" Ernest added while fiddling with his fingers a little bit looking down while a little nervous.

"Of course I am Ernest, what is the worst that can go wrong?" Katrielle said in her usual bouncy tone of voice.

Ernest subsequently looked at Sherl with concerned eyes and then kept on following along - almost as if he had the suspicion that something bad was going to happen to them because of the odd scenario that they were thrown into.

A little after, it had started to go slightly dark as they gradually approached the "Mysterious Mansion"

"Right...I believe we are here now, Miss" Ernest said while shaking a little bit also "But isn't all of this just a little bit mysterious…?"

"You're right! It is called the "Mysterious Mansion" after all!~" She said gleefully

"Although...there is this mysterious puzzle lying about by the door…" She added

"What do you mean, miss?" Ernest asked with a questioning tone

"Look, Ernest. Have a look at this!" she made him look over at the door and have a look at the puzzle contained within"

-PUZZLE 000-

"My wife was attacked by a burglar when I was on my way home from work. She stabbed him with a butcher knife and killed him. The police say it was an obvious case of self-defense. When I went to pick her up from the police station, she said. - "When I heard the doorbell I thought it was you, but then a masked man jumped me as soon as I opened the door!" - "You must have been so scared" - I said - "But you're safe now" - I hugged her tightly.

How did she kill the burglar so fast when he attacked her at the door?"


	4. Chapter 4

Layton Mystery Journey: El Château Misterioso" - IV

レイトンミステリージャーニー：神秘的な大邸宅ー – IV

"Hmm...I wonder what a riddle is doing here of all places" Katrielle said while looking around the door mysteriously.

"Well, we do live in an awkward place where there seems to be puzzles literally everywhere, Kat. What do you expect?" Sherl added in his sarcastic tone as always

"Miss…" Ernest began saying while stuttering slightly "I...I think I may have an idea as to what the answer is…!'

"Oh really Ernest? Well! Do tell!" Katrielle replied.

"Well...if you think about it, I mean, if she was going to kill the robber so quickly, then that would subsequently imply that she was ready to kill whoever was going to walk through that door, right?" Ernest started explaining in his nervous voice as he wanted to impress Katrielle.

"Yeah. Now that I think about it Pinstripes, you're along the right lines!" Sherl added.

And at this point, Katrielle had started facing him.

"In the riddle, where it said "When I heard the doorbell I thought it was you, but then a masked man jumped me as soon as I opened the door!" The fact she said that implies that she was already ready to kill her husband. As a result of this, you'd expect that she was actually wanting to kill her husband and THAT'S why she was able to kill the robber so quickly!" Ernest said this with a confident smile on his face

"You know what Ernest?" Katrielle began saying with a her arms pointed at him "I think you're right! I was thinking a similar thing!" Katrielle subsequently responded.

"Of course you were, Kat. And I'm the Queen's Corgi…!" Sherl said in his usual sarcastic tone.

However, after their little conversation was over, a faint clicking sound - almost like a switch or lock being undone - started to be heard by everyone.

"What on Earth is that?!" Sherl said with a startled tone as he jumped up at the noise

"The door seems to be opening, Sherl!" Katrielle said with a confused look on her face.

"What did you do now, Kat?" Sherl said in an accusing tone.

"I didn't do anything, I'll have you know!" She responded quickly.

"M...Maybe it's due to the fact that we solved the riddle…?" Ernest suggested in a slightly nervous tone; this was due to the fact that he didn't like haunted houses, mansions or threatening letters at all.

"Right! Let's head in!" Katrielle said with her steadfast attitude as she headed straight indoors.

"What am I to do with you…? You're insane…" Sher said while following.

"I...I really don't like this place b...but wait for me, miss!"


	5. Chapter 5

Layton Mystery Journey: El Château Misterioso" - V

レイトンミステリージャーニー：神秘的な大邸宅ー – V

As they slowly walked inside the mansion, the three of them began to feel overwhelmed by the sheer size of the entire building; they had not expected this at all.

"Just...wow…!" Sherl began saying as soon as they had walked in - "Just look at the size of this place!"

"Hm...Indeed!" Kat proceeded to say "It's like this whole building is a Tardis!"

"Um..Kat...what ARE you talking about now?" Sherl answered with a very confused look on his face

"Oh come on now, Sherl. You know what a Tardis is right?" Kat had turned to face him - "It stands for 'Time And Relative Dimension...thingy…!'

"Maybe it's Time And Relative Dimension In Sausages…!" Sherl subsequently answered with a "not dead" look on his face.

"Actually...you're both wrong" Ernest slowly began to say - "I believe it is 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space'" He said in an excited tone in order to try and appeal to Kat and get her approval, so to speak.

"That's the answer, Ernest!" Katrielle said while smiling and clapping her hands; this evidently caused Ernest to smile and blush more because of her reaction.

"That's besides the point...we need to see and find exactly WHAT this place is and why we are here" Sherl pointed that out while looking at Sherl with the look as if he was saying "For goodness' sake, Pinstripes".

Subsequently, the three of them began slowly walking to the big staircase that start from the middle of the room and went right to back wall; although they weren't exactly "steep", the staircase had managed to tired the three of them out to the point that they were. However, as the reached the top, a small figure - transparent yet visible - appeared in the middle of the floor in which they were just on; soon after, the figure seemed to go to their left but vanished quickly afterwards. Quietly yet hearable, they could hear a little sound…

"Sister….come here…."..."Wait for me….!"

"W...W...What on earth was that?!" Ernest said while slightly shivering due what they had just witnessed.

"I...I am not quite sure, Ernest" Katrielle responded while slightly shaking a little bit - "Although, I am intrigued to follow along and see what exactly that thing was...and why it is here"

Sherl started barking - "Are you insane?! That is clearly a ghost, Kat. Ghosts and I do not mix at all!"

"Oh?~ Well would you rather stay here in the middle of the ground floor?~ I am sure that Ernest would accompany me, right?" Katrielle said in a slightly smirky tone.

Ernest didn't say much but he stopped shaking and nodded assertively.

Sherl just sighed while shaking a lot and followed along as they began walking towards where the figure had vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

Layton Mystery Journey: El Château Misterioso" - VI

レイトンミステリージャーニー：神秘的な大邸宅ー – VI

After searching for a while throughout the mansion, they encountered and discovered a strange room - a room that seemed almost empty and lifeless with no movement whatsoever, no atmosphere; absolutely empty - except from a grand piano in the middle of the aforementioned room.

Evidently they thought it was very suspicious but Katrielle had decided to wander into the centre of the room; Sherl and Ernest reluctantly followed her slowly.

"M...Miss Layton, what are you doing?" - Ernest said while stuttering slightly due to his somewhat fear of the unknown.

"Isn't it obvious Ernest?" - She said with a smile on her face - "I am trying to find out what on earth this lone piano is doing here in the first place!" - She also said while clapping her hands like she usually does.

"You must be barking mad, Kat!" - Sherl barked at her - "Isn't this obvious?! This room is suspicious!"

"Oh you worry too much, Sherl!" - Katrielle had replied while walking around the piano.

While this was happening, Ernest was merely going along with what Katrielle was doing; after all, he wanted to appeal to and please her as much as he could.

"Huh? What's this?" - Ernest had found a small engraving under the piano marked 'Bronev'

"What could this mean? Whose name is this?" - Ernest asked quietly to get the attention of both Katrielle and Sherl.

"B-r-o-n-e-v?" - That certainly does not sound like the usual name you'd hear around here, right?" Sherl barked out

"I...I wonder what this could mean" Katrielle started to say - "Maybe this piano belongs to someone whose name is Bronev?"

"That must be the case as I already see the manufacturer's name on the top of it here" Ernest softly replied.

Soon after they had noticed that, they began looking around the actual room itself as they split off into the different corners; but suddenly, Sherl heard the piano being played - the song was unfamiliar to Sherl.

"Um...Kat...are you playing the piano? I thought we were investigating" He said while still looking around the room

"W...Well no, what about you Ernest?"

"O...Of course not, miss!" He says as they all turn around

They slowly walk closer to the piano in the centre of the room and notice that it seemed to be playing by itself - or at least, the keys were moving and there was nobody playing the piano.

[G….A...F….E...D….G….B ….]

((also, try and guess this song))

The song slowly continued slowly and quietly while the others looked confused and in confusion.

"What is this knife doing here?" Katrielle asked - "I could swear it wasn't here before…"

She slowly picked up the knife and began examining it; it had no weird or strange marks on it and it looked like it was in pristine condition.

"Kat...I'd stop touching that if I were you. Your fingerprints will be all over it!" Sherl barked at her loudly.

As soon as he said that, the music suddenly stopped and all they heard was a single drop of what sounded to be water...a second later another drop was heard as it echoed throughout the room.

"Is there a leak in here?" Katrielle asked confused

"N...N...N...No miss…!" Ernest said stuttering a lot due to what he had just seen - "L...L...Look at the piano!" He said while pointing to it

The drops of liquid were in fact not water...but were actually...some red substance.

"T...There's no way that is paint!" Sherl barked in surprise

When he said this, they all slowly looked up at the ceiling to see what the cause of this red substance; since the room was very high, they couldn't exactly see what was at the top of the ceiling but the source was definitely coming from up there. After a few seconds, they realised that this red substance wasn't just ribena blackcurrant juice, but it was human blood.

After realising this, Katrielle shrieked loudly and immediately grabbed Ernest's hands and Sherl before starting to run outside of the room.

"W...W...W...We need to get out of here, miss!" Ernest shakily said while beginning to panic and Sherl didn't have too much of an idea as to what was going on.

After a little bit of running, they had 'run' into quite the dilemma.

"Oh my." Katrielle began saying while panicking slightly - "We're stuck in this maze of a building!"

"Don't talk nonsense, Kat! I thought a 'Kat' could always find their way back home!" Sherl responded sharply in his monotone voice

"It is the mysterious mansion, after all" Ernest replied in his honest and calm tone

"Regardless, we need to find a way out of here and fast!" Katrielle said urgently - "Right, let's put our minds together and try to get out of this maze!"

-Puzzle I-


	7. Chapter 7

Layton Mystery Journey: El Château Misterioso" - VII

レイトンミステリージャーニー：神秘的な大邸宅ー – VII

After navigating the labyrinthian maze of the Mysterious Mansion, Ernest, Sherl and Katrielle had finally managed to escape the house as they immediately close the door behind them and their breathing pattern slowed down and they had stopped panicking.

"What on earth was that?!" Ernest blurted out without giving much thought.

"S...Some sort of horror show perhaps? There is no way that was real! I refuse to believe so!" Katrielle said quickly in response

"You can say that again!" Sherl barked out as they slowly walked back towards the office

At this point, it was quite late in the evening; as a result of this, it was almost pitch black outside so they wanted to hurry on back to the office to clean up and make sure it was ready for the next day.

Ernest had opened the door for them as he shyly smiled and blushes as Katrielle slowly walked back into the office.

"Now, Kat, you really need to clean your desk. I mean look at it! It's a mess!" Sherl said, just like he always does.

"Oh come on now, Sherl! Surely I can do it later!" She said while assuming her usual sassy position while saying this.

"Surely I can just leave it as it is, right?" Kat turned around to ask Ernest and asked him while smiling. As this happened, Ernest just blushed and looked down while stuttering slightly

"O...O...Of course, miss. As you say…!" He managed to blurt out before beginning to fiddle with his thumbs a bit.

Soon afterwards, Sherl sat on the sofa for a little bit and Kat had walked into the back room for a little while to merely check through a few of the things that they have. However, Ernest suddenly heard a knock on the door;

"Huh? Isn't it a little bit late to have any visitors?" He quietly said to himself as he walked towards the door and opened it. But to his surprise, the person at the door was no ordinary visitor…

"Is Miss Katrielle Layton in here?" The figure asked at the door.

"Who wants to know?" Ernest replied.

As he asked this, the figure pulled out her wallet and opened it revealing some form of I.D; it read 'Detective Inspector Charlotte'.

"I request to speak to her immediately, sir." She said in a firm and serious tone.

"O...ok, officer. I...I'll go and get her now" he started to stutter because he started feeling intimidated by the police.

He slowly walks into the back room while saying "Miss Layton! T...there is a detective inspector waiting outside for you at t...the d...door!" He said while still stuttering a lot.

Soon afterwards, Katrielle walked through the front door as Ernest stayed behind her attempting to seem loyal.

"What is it inspector?" She said in a confused and innocent tone of voice.

"May I confirm that you are indeed Miss Katrielle Layton?" The inspector said again in a firm and serious tone.

"Well yes of course. It does say 'Layton Detective Agency' outside."

"Ah good! I thought so!" The inspector said while smirking.

"Do you need my help in an investigation perhaps? Or do you want my autograph?" She chuckled and giggled lightly.

"No thank you ma'am, as a matter of fact…" she paused for a few seconds before saying:

"You are now under arrest on suspicion for the murder of Bill Hawks. You do not have to say anything, yet it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence" She said in a more serious tone.

"I'm sorry inspector but there must have been a mistake here!" Katrielle said in a frightened and shocked tone.

"No mistake here ma'am. You're coming with me immediately" The inspector replied with a stern look in her eyes as she look dead straight at Katrielle.

"N..no...m...miss…!" Ernest stuttered in a scared voice as Katrielle was slowly taken away.

"Kat!" Sherl barked at the inspector, but obviously only Ernest and Katrielle can hear him.

A few minutes later, she was completely gone.

"W...w...what are we going to do?" Ernest said stuttering and tearing up as well

"I don't know! I'm only a dog!" He said to him.

"I...I...I suppose we must visit her in custody...tomorrow during visiting hours…" He said while crying.

Soon afterwards, he took Sherl home and ended up crying himself to sleep that night...


	8. Chapter 8

Layton Mystery Journey: El Château Misterioso" - VIII

レイトンミステリージャーニー：神秘的な大邸宅ー – VIII

Ernest had woken up at around 5am with some slightly red eyes and he yawns quietly while noticing that Sherl is still asleep on the bed; soon afterwards, Ernest decided to wake him up after getting dressed into his new attire.

"What is it, Pinstripes?" Sherl responded quietly and tiredly "I was trying to sleep there you know"

"I know, Sherl, but we must get ready to visit Miss Layton in custody today! We can't just sit here and do nothing at all can we? She's relying on us!" He responded while smiling but also looking down because he misses her dearly and he is just trying to act brave.

"But it's only 6am…" Sherl yawned

"Yes! But the opening times begin at 7 and it takes a while to walk there!" Ernest smiled and slowly walked out of his house with Sherl following on behind him - he was reluctant to go so soon; not because he didn't want to save her, but because it was quite early in the morning.

About 15 minutes later, they had reached the centre of London and they slowly headed towards the police station in order to visit Katrielle inside of custody and for them to see what they can do.

[However, meanwhile in London]

"Come on now. Do you realise how much this phone call is costing you?" The person said while looking somewhat serious; he sighed: "Yes, I know that I am paying for this but there is no need to call me all the way from America, now".

The conversation carried on for a few more minutes until the person put down the phone and sighed again;

"What is that girl thinking? I am on holiday and she keeps calling me to bring back food and cost me more money" He quietly said to himself.

"I mean, what is her obsession with those burgers anyway?"

He continued walking around London and caught the look of a small newspaper stand; he decided to buy a local newspaper for £1 and he subsequently found a local bench near big ben, sat down and began reading it slowly.

"Ex prime minister dead? What? Surely this has to be national news at least!" He said to himself quietly as he continued to read the newspaper.

[Back in the Police Station]

Ernest was shown his way through in order to visit Katrielle in her current holding cell and they began speaking to each other quietly as not to attract that much attention to them.

"Ernest? Have you been crying?" Kat asked genuinely and calming

"N...No…!" Ernest hastily replied while looking at her to try and act brave enough as to not worry her that much.

"But how are you holding up?" He asked her sincerely.

"They questioned me very late into the night and I could barely get any sleep. They really do treat you like garbage in here. I mean, I didn't even do it! You know that! Sherl knows that!"

"I know, m...miss! We were right here together!" Ernest quickly responded as if he was deeply upset with all of this.

"Although do you quite know exactly when your trial is? I've heard that it is soon…" He asked again.

"About 12 hours or so" She said while looking down - "That's what they said to me at least".

"1….12 hours?! Do you even have a lawyer?!" He asked in a shocked and frightened tone.

"No...not yet. I believe they're going to assign me one in a few hours, but I just don't get it! Why do they think it is me?"

"I don't know miss...I don't know but I am sure we will get to the bottom of all of this!" Ernest replied

"Pinstripes is right!" Sherl barked in response too.

"Alright now, that's enough talking for you two. Also, get your dog out of here too, it's not even supposed to be in here" The officer behind them sternly said look at Sherl straight in the eyes.

"We will sort this out, miss! I promise. Or I shall resign at the Layton Detective Agency and hide in shame" He said while nodding and holding his hand to his heart as he and Sherl slowly walked out back onto the streets of London.

"Ernest…" Katrielle said softly as they left.

"Now, where can we get a lawyer from? I mean, I don't know any around here. I have only heard of one lawyer from Miss Layton. She once told of a tale in which her father once had a strange encounter and adventure in a weird world called "Labyrinthia" I believe" Ernest started explaining;

"He met a lawyer called Phoenix Wright, neither Miss Layton nor myself know what he looks like, but apparently he was amazing in court. He apparently helped defend and solve cases that seemed impossible and he revealed the truth out of whatever situation he was in. But he lives in America...not here" He sighed and continued walking onwards to the park nearby Big Ben.

"At least we can look for some soliciting companies to help Miss Layton, I mean she definitely did not kill the ex prime minister. We were right there!"

However as soon as this was said, it grabbed the attention of the gentleman sitting at the bench and he slowly looked away from his newspaper.

"Excuse me sir, but did you just mention the name Layton?" The gentleman asked.

"Well yes, Katrielle Layton" Ernest replied.

"Katrielle…? Is that some form of relative to Hershel?" The gentleman asked again.

"Are you not from around here sir? You don't know about Katrielle Layton?" Ernest asked in a somewhat concerned manner.

"No I am afraid I am not. And I haven't heard from Hershel in a while. Who is she anyway?"

"His daughter of course!" Ernest smiled.

"E...eh?! D...daughter…?!" The gentleman was completely shocked and didn't know what to say "He never told me he had a daughter!".

"Ah, how rude of me not to introduce myself. The name is Ernest. Ernest Greeves. Katrielle's assistant at the Layton Detective Agency." Ernest smiled and bowed.

"And here is our dog, Sherl".

"What is your name, sir?" Ernest asked sincerely.

"Ah yes, my apologies. I'm an old friend of Layton's. The name is Wright. Phoenix Wright".

And as soon as those few words slipped out of Phoenix's mouth, Ernest and Sherl both held their mouths open.

"And I've just been reading this story in the paper about the murder of the ex prime minister. Isn't it awful? I can't believe someone would do that" Phoenix continued to say.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You're Phoenix Wright, right?" Ernest said in disbelief.

"Yes, that is what I said" he replied.

"You went to Labyrinthia with the Professor right? With Luke and Maya?" He was still in disbelief.

"Y...yes. But how did you…?" Phoenix started saying.

"We need you immediately! Please!" Ernest said while smiling.

"Our friend is in custody right now and we need your help!"

"Hold on. I'm here on holiday, I haven't been here in a few years and I am here to relax, not defend" Phoenix sternly replied.

"No no, Mr Wright. I think you're not understanding the situation, the woman in custody is Miss Layton herself!" He replied by looking at him in the eyes.

"M...miss Layton? You mean Katrielle?" Phoenix replied.

"Yes!" Ernest hastily answered.

"She's so dear to Layton and we need a great lawyer to help prove her innocence otherwise the Professor is going to be distraught!" Ernest followed up his previous statement.

"Where is Hershel anyway?" Phoenix asked confused.

"A...a...anyway...we must get hurrying. Her trial is this evening right?" Ernest asked.

"I do believe so, yes" Wright answered calmly.

"I'll see what I can do for now. I can't go letting down Hershel now can I?" He looked slightly panicked at this point as they headed towards custody.

It was about another half an hour before they both arrived at custody; however, they both got stopped by the front entrance.

"Nobody is allowed in here for the time being. Visiting hours are over." The guard said in a stern voice.

"W...we aren't visitors sir!, Ernest said in response.

"We are here to see Miss Layton about her case, Mr Wright here is coming and acting as her lawyer for now"

"The name is Wright. Phoenix Wright. Defence Lawyer" Wright told the guard.

"A foreign lawyer, eh? Can't trust 'em" The guard said while smirking.

"Oh come on now! He's one of the best lawyers out there! He's even helped Hershel Layton!" Ernest said while almost shouting at the guard.

"Alright, alright. Well, if you really are a smart of a lawyer as this lad says so, then you should have no problems solving this right?~" the guard also said while smirking.

"Are you sure you're alright with puzzles, Mr Wright? I've heard you're not the best" Ernest asked.

Phoenix laughed nervously;

"Of course I'm fine with them. I learned about them while in Labyrinthia of course a few years ago. Let me solve this one"

-Puzzle II-

A king has no sons, no daughters, and no queen. For this reason he must decide who will take the throne after he dies. To do this he decides that he will give all of the children of the kingdom a single seed. Whichever child has the largest, most beautiful plant will earn the throne; this being a metaphor for the the end of the contest all of the children came to the palace with their enormous and beautiful plants in hand. After he looks at all of the children's pots, he finally decides that the little girl with an empty pot will be the next Queen. Why did he choose this little girl over all of the other children with their beautiful plants?


	9. Chapter 9

Layton Mystery Journey: El Château Misterioso" - IX

レイトンミステリージャーニー：神秘的な大邸宅ー – IX

"Well, if you think about it there is one answer which which makes sense"

Phoenix had started to say

"Surely if the king picked the little girl who didn't have any luck with sprouting, then he would have initially wanted that to be the case, right?"

Ernest had nodded

"Then, surely he would have given the children of the land either dead seeds or fake seeds in order to see if any of the children would lie about it and see if they would change, or swap, their seeds and plants for others in order to try and make the 'biggest impression' on the king"

Phoenix slowly started to saying and explaining more to the best of his ability - after all, he still was relatively new to the concept of puzzles.

"Alright, alright" The prison guard started to say

"You've passed the 'test' for now, I will let you enter and see your future client; but be careful, I won't let you get up to any funny business"

"Yes, yes I get the point. I won't get up to any funny business, I'm merely a lawyer" Phoenix wright smiled and laughed nervously - of course he knew that something was bound to happen, but he didn't dare to say anything to the guard in front.

Subsequently, Ernest and Phoenix slowly made their way to the prison holding cells where Katrielle was being kept; it took a while to get there because Phoenix was, well, being Phoenix and was getting lost a lot of the time; how do I know this? Well, I'm the writer of this story~

 ***ahem***

Anyway, it took them a little while to get to Katrielle, but when they got there, Kat looked over in surprise as she didn't expect to see him at all - never mind him being her lawyer.

"What are you doing here exactly, Mr Wright?" Kat said still in a bit of shock

"Well, Miss Layton" Phoenix replied - "I was merely reading the local newspaper when I heard Ernest here talking about how a "Layton" had been accused of the crime of killing the prime minister. Ergo, I thought it was THE Professor Layton, but I soon realised that it was you"

He chuckled and smiled nervously to try and avoid the fact he didn't even know that she existed.

As a result of this, Katrielle just laughed and smiled

"Well, I certainly did not expect to see you in person" She looked down

"I only heard tales of you from my father when he was with you in Labyrinthia, but here in London? I definitely did not expect that"

Ernest smiled in response

"Well, he's here to help you, after all!"

"Well, I need you to tell me EXACTLY what happened last night...otherwise we are going to get nowhere here…"

Phoenix said with a calm but also assertive smile

And soon enough, Katrielle and Ernest both started to describe what had happened that fateful night...


	10. Chapter 10

"Layton Mystery Journey: El Château Misterioso" - X

レイトンミステリージャーニー：神秘的な大邸宅 -章 - X

T'was about half an hour later when their conversation about what had happened that fateful night had ended and Phoenix had started to grasp exactly what had happened.

"Hmm...so let me get this straight…" Phoenix started to say

"So you, Ernest and Sherl all went to this "Mysterious Mansion" due to the fact you believed it contained some knowledge about your father and because you received a strange letter about it?"

Both Ernest and Katrielle nodded in agreement whilst Sherl, being a dog, barked in agreement; evidently, Phoenix was unable to hear what Sherl was saying so he couldn't tell that Sherl was actually saying "Yes of course, hedgehog! That's what we just said!"

"What is your dog doing?" Phoenix asked a bit worried due to what usually happens when dogs are around him

"Oh, it's ok Mr Wright" Ernest said - "He doesn't bite...or at least he shouldn't bite!" He finished off by smiling happily at him

"R...right….Anyway!" Phoenix desperately wanted to change the subject away from Sherl - Come on, we all know what was going throughout his head~

It was about 20 more minutes until they had finished this conversation, when the holding cell officer walked over to the 4 of them

"Excuse me, but visiting times are over for today; we wish to question the young lady regarding her crimes" - The officer said quite politely but with a stern look on face as he looked right at Phoenix.

Phoenix nodded and bid adieu to Katrielle as he subsequently walked out with Ernest and Sherl.

\--16:10, Local Police Station, London--

\-- 16:10、ロンドンの地方警察署--

"Right...Ernest was it?" Phoenix smiled nervously as he placed his hand on the back of his head as he also laughed nervously.

Ernest nodded and smiled - "Mhm!" - "And this is Sherl!"

"And where did Sherl come from?" Phoenix asked Ernest, looking a little confused

"Oh! That's simple! It's Sherl O C Kholmes!"

Phoenix then looked up and looked like he was thinking deeply - "Now where….where have I heard that before…?"

"Anyway! That's enough waiting around, where is this 'Mysterious Mansion' then?" Phoenix asked

Ernest said and Sherl barked: "It's past the river, past the Judicial Offices and along a path, but not many people go there anyway"

Phoenix looked at Sherl in worry as all he heard was seemingly irrelevant barking, but he was still quite worried nonetheless.

Soon after, the three of them had started to set off walking along the side of the river Thames; Phoenix was desperately trying not to fall in - he didn't want to get horrifically wet and he also had minor flashbacks to what had happened back with Maya.

Soon enough, they had reached halfway to the mansions when they had passed the Judicial Offices, but…

As they walked passed the offices, Phoenix had stopped walking as he looked around.

"Is everything alright, Mr Wright?" Ernest asked as he had stopped and turned around.

"Hm...for some reason...this place seems familiar...almost like...I...or my family...have seen this place…" Phoenix responded

"Oh? Have you been here before, Mr Wright?" Ernest looked confused.

"No...not me but...Anyway. Let's get going again" Phoenix nodded although he still couldn't shake the feeling off him.

But soon afterwards, they had arrived at the 'Mysterious Mansion'.

"So...this is it eh…? It seems a bit creepy. I'm not sure I want to go in here…" Phoenix said as he shuddered a little.

"Oh it'll be fine!" Ernest smiled as he happily dragged Phoenix inside of the aforementioned mansion.


	11. Chapter 11

"Layton Mystery Journey: El Château Misterioso" - XI

レイトンミステリージャーニー：神秘的な大邸宅 -章 - XI

-17:00, "The Mysterious Mansion", London-

\- 17:00, "神秘的な大邸宅", ロンドン-

After a while of Phoenix reluctantly walking through a few of the corridors, Ernest and Phoenix ended up in the central room where the mysterious piano was still located. Fortunately for them, the piano was not playing by itself nor was it doing anything "out of the ordinary" – everything was as it should be.

"So what exactly happened here?" – Phoenix asked as he was still a bit nervous regarding the fact that a dead body was around them – also, there were police around the area still doing their own investigations.

"Well…" Ernest began to say while looking down a little bit – "We started to look around a bit due to the letter that we had received and we ended up in this room" Ernest added.

"Right...and then what did you find inside of this room that made you leave?" Phoenix asked, still a bit worried about the situation that he was in

"Well...we then heard this piano playing and the three of us started to walk towards it" He responded

"But who was playing it? Miss Layton, perhaps? Although it does seem a little odd that she would do so in the middle of this room during the time you were looking around" - Phoenix slowly began to walk around a little bit.

"Yeah...about that..." Ernest slowly began to stutter

"Nobody was...Nobody was playing the piano" - "We all turned around to look at the centre and there was nobody at that piano"

Phoenix then immediately looked at Ernest with quite a confused expression then he shouted to one of the police officers who was investigating the scene at the time.

"Um...excuse me, but is there anything strange about this piano? As in...have you investigated it and found anything strange?" Phoenix asked while also looking around the scene of the crime, himself.

"We are still currently investigating around the centre of the room, but all that we have found so far, are blood stains and fingerprints on the piano; but we have not been successful in identifying them, yet" The random police officer said as he got back to doing his job

"Ernest? Are you quite sure that the piano was playing itself?" Phoenix asked, a little concerned.

As soon as he said this, Sherl started barking at Phoenix as if to say "How dare you say that we are lying?! Of course we are sure that's what happened! Because it did happen!"

They all just sighed and they began to look around the room more, as well as some of the other rooms around the mansion, just in case there was anything of any relevance or just any other clues that were scattered about the area. Luckily for them, the three of them were able to at least manage to find a few different items and objects that might be of use to them in court but they obviously couldn't know until the day after - the day when Katrielle's trial was going to take place. It was a while before they had decided to finish investigating for the day.

-21:00, Outside the "Mysterious Mansion", London-

\- 17:00,「神秘的な大邸宅」の外では, ロンドン-

"I...I think that is enough investigation for the time being; if the trial gets postponed then hopefully the police will be able to find other different clues or pieces of evidence that we can use" - Phoenix said while smiling but also yawning a bit as he had been up for a long time.

"I must agree..." Ernest said while smiling but sighing - "It is beginning to get a little late now; I believe we have been in there for like...4 hours was it?"

Sherl also weakly barked alongside what Ernest was saying due to the fact that they had woken up quite early as well because of Ernest evidently worrying about Katrielle.

"I presume that you have somewhere to sleep, Mr Wright?" Ernest asked while smiling

Phoenix then chuckled - "Of course I do, I have rented a room at a local hotel for a couple of weeks; so I'll be fine - He chuckled and smiled

"Well, regardless, I'll see you tomorrow for the trial...but I wonder who the prosecution will be..." Phoenix said then waved at the two of them before walking off back to his own apartment through going through the route that he took to get here.

Ernest and Sherl also slowly walked back home...worried about the trial that awaited them tomorrow...


	12. Chapter 12

**Layton Mystery Journey: The Mysterious Mansion - XII**

レイトンミステリージャーニー：神秘的な大邸宅ー章 - XII

07:00, "Layton Detective Agency", London

07:00、「レイトン探偵庁」、ロンドン

It was around 7 o'clock in the morning when Ernest had made his way to the Layton Detective Agency and locked up before leaving a sign (notice) on the door which said the following:

"My sincerest apologies, but due to recent events, we are having to foreclose until further notice; we apologise for any inconveniences caused by the aforementioned closure"

After sticking that not on the front of the door, Ernest and Sherl slowly walked near the centre of London where they saw Mr Wright sitting on a bench reading the local newspaper as he had done the day before.

"Have you been waiting here?" Ernest asked Phoenix politely

"Y-Yes of course. But I wasn't waiting long; don't worry" Phoenix replied as he stood up while talking.

In actual fact, this was not the case. He hadn't been waiting long, but the reason he was there in the first place is because he thought the two of them would show up eventually and he was actually lost so he did not know his way round.

Phoenix laughed nervously - "So, shall we be on our way to the courthouse then?"

Ernest nodded and Sherl barked before the three of them began to slowly walk towards the big courthouse where the results of today...could affect Katrielle's life forever

07:30, Great Courthouse, Defendant Lobby Number 3, London

07:30、大裁判所、被告人ロビー番号3、ロンドン

Shortly after their encounter, they had managed to make their way towards the courthouse where they waited for the trial to begin. Before the three of them were the doors which lead into the courtroom itself; and the two soldier-looking people stood up straight at either side of the door.

Ernest looked around feeling nervous at where he was

"S...So this the great court of L-L-London huh?" He asked while shaking a little bit

Phoenix turned towards him and nodded

"B-But Mister Wright...why aren't you scared?" Ernest asked with a bit of confusion as he would expect everyone to feel scared in situations like these

"Well, you see, that is because I have been in here once before" Phoenix replied - "Well, technically, I have been in court many times before so I am used to the atmosphere in here. But not in there" He said while pointing towards the door.

Ernest continued to look around while shaking and Sherl also softly barked as he continued to look around.

Soon afterwards, the three of them had heard a small banging noise which sounded like the sound of doors opening; as such, they all turned around to look at what was going on.

Soon enough, Katrielle had walked through the door with a police officer behind her; she was looking down and just plain miserable.

"Your client, Mr Wright" the police officer added before nodding and walking out, then shutting the doors behind them.

"How are you doing this morning?" the three of them asked Katrielle while looking slightly confused.

Katrielle subsequently sighed and softly replied while looking at them

"Not good…" she started to reply - "The police were questioning me all night and I barely got any sleep" she yawned again.

"I-I-It'll be ok, miss!" Ernest began to say with a lot of enthusiasm

"Mr Wright is sure to get you out of this horrible mess!"

"I believe that there is no way you could have been able to do this, there is no way the daughter of Hershel Layton could do this" Phoenix said as he smiled and nodded.

As he said this, Katrielle looked up at her and smiled

"Thank you, Mr Wright. You already know everything that I have told you…"

She said with a slight smile

"Hey, Kat! Is everything-" Sherl began asking but the bailiffs by either side of the court doors immediately stepped forward and spoke in quite a firm tone

"Court is about to begin. Defence and defendant, please enter the courtroom promptly. No pets or animals are allowed"

Sherl cowered as the other bailiff walked towards him and picked him up before taking him to another room.

Phoenix sighed as Kat walked into the courtroom with him.

However, Ernest did not follow behind them, he followed Sherl into the room where he was going into.

08:00, Great Courthouse, Courtroom No. 4, London

08:00、大裁判所、法廷番号4、ロンドン

As they had walked inside the courtroom, Phoenix looked around to see which people are here to watch the trial; he noticed there were quite a few people to see what was going to happen. The atmosphere was quite overwhelming as it had been a long time since he was in an English court. However, he noticed something quite peculiar as to what was going on, he noticed that the prosecutor's bench was empty; the only parties present were the defence, the judge and the witness stood at the witness stand.

"Your Honour?" Phoenix began to ask

"Yes, defence?" the judge answered

"With all due respect, Your Honour, but where exactly is the prosecution?" - Phoenix asked

The judge turned towards Phoenix and smiled

"The prosecution should be here shortly, he should be finishing gathering necessary witnesses and sorting everything out"

Phoenix nodded but sighed to himself

"Jeez...whoever the prosecutor is, they must be quite disorganised for a trial like this" Phoenix quietly said to himself to make sure that nobody could really hear him.

There was a slight murmur going around the courtroom, but most was silent until a few minutes later - a few minutes later when the courtroom doors opened again. As this happened, Phoenix turned towards the door to try and distinguish who was walking through; he couldn't tell who it was at first, but the silhouette of a figure soon turned into a man. This man walked up to the prosecutor's bench then bowed towards the judge.

"My apologies for being late, Your Honour, I was merely double checking that I had everything sorted - after all, this is a court of law and it is of paramount importance to make sure one is prepared for such duty" The prosecutor said in a polite, yet apologetic tone.

He then turned towards Phoenix and smirked

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here~ Isn't it Mr Phoenix Wright." The prosecutor said menacingly.

"I didn't expect to see you here today, Miles" Phoenix responded.

"I thought it would be von Karma or somebody else"

Before Edgeworth could respond, the judge stepped in and began to slam his gavel as well as beginning to say.

"Silence. Silence. I shall have silence in the court!" he said with a very firm and serious sounding voice.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Miss Katrielle Layton-" the judge began to say "Wait...Layton...as in...THE Hershel Layton?!"

"Y-Yes, Your Honour" Phoenix sighed as he looked towards Kat and the judge as well.

The judge subsequently coughed nervously before gently slamming his gavel down.

"Well, anyway. The court is gathered here today for the Miss Katrielle Layton who has been accused and arrested upon the suspicion of murder, if I am correct" the judge said to everyone in the court "Now, is the defence ready?"

Phoenix nodded in assurance as he looked towards Kat who was merely standing there looking miserable to herself.

"And what about the prosecution?" the judge looked over at Edgeworth.

"Of course I am ready, Your Honour. Otherwise I would not be here" he bowed.

"Right, well Mr Edgeworth" the judge began to say calmly "Please explain to the court, the basic premise behind this case"

Edgeworth nodded before getting out his pieces of paper.

Opening Statement

冒頭陳述

"It happened two nights ago. Miss Katrielle Layton was walking her dog and was spotted around a "Mysterious Mansion" around the woods throughout the late afternoon and into the late evening. A few hours later, the police then got a call from the police got a call from an anonymous source saying that they had witnessed a young lady holding a knife inside of the mansion. This witness then saw the defendant leave a while later and we had found the body inside of the main room inside of the main hall. The body that was found was the prime minister: "Bill Hawks".

And that is everything, You're Honour.

End of Opening Statement

"I believe that we should hear from the defendant herself, to begin with, right, Wright?" Edgeworth asked

Phoenix subsequently nodded "Indeed. We should hear what she officially has to say for the record"

"Miss Layton, please state your name and occupation for the record" Phoenix looked as if he were thinking as he turned towards Katrielle.

Kat sighed as a result of this "My name is Katrielle Layton. I am a private detective and I work at the "Layton Detective Agency"

"Please disclose what you have to say for the court record, if you please" the judge asked in a polite tone.

"Alright, Your Honour…"

"What happened that night" - Miss Layton's Testimony

「その夜に何が起こったのか」 - レイトンの宣誓供述

"This all started at about 5 o'clock in the afternoon when I had received a strange letter from somebody"

"Soon after getting back to the office, we had set off to where the letter had told us to go to try and find some of the information that we were looking for"

"Soon after, we found our way to the main hall inside of the 'Mysterious Mansion' where there was a lone computer"

"As such, we started to investigate and look around the room to see if we could find anything that could help us"

"Unfortunately, we could not find anything until we looked towards the centre as we heard the piano being played"

"After looking around the piano, we looked up and saw t….t….the body hanging there"

"I had noticed a knife by the piano, and we left everything where it was and ran out"

"It wasn't until a little while later that the police had come around and I had gotten arrested"

"Mr Wright, you may begin your cross examination of the witness" the judge stated

"Of course, Your Honour" Phoenix nodded as Edgeworth quietly chuckled to himself making sure that others could see him.

"What happened that night" - Miss Layton's Cross Examination

「その夜、何が起こったのか」 - レイトンの十字架試験

When the cross examination had begun, Phoenix had walked out from behind his desk and started to wander around the witness stand as he began to ask a few questions to the aforementioned defendant.

"So, Miss Layton, throughout your testimony, you repeatedly used the word "we" rather than 'I'" he began asking "May I inquire as to who the 'we' were, if you please?"

"Well, to be more specific, the 'we' that I was referring to were Me, my dog 'Sherl' and my assistant, 'Ernest'. We all went out together to find out if we could find anything that could help us".

Phoenix then began to ask another question "You also mentioned that you had received a letter. May we have a look at it and its contents?"

Kat sighed and shook her head "I'm afraid not. During the panic of trying to get out of the mansion, it must have fallen out of my pocket or something"

Edgeworth then chuckled as he shouted "Objection!" as he usually does and then slammed his desk - "Ha! Typical!" he said in a menacing tone "Such a typical excuse for the accused in this case"

"Mr Edgeworth, what are you trying to get at?" the judge asked with a slightly confused look on his face

"Well, it's simple, Your Honour, let's say that the defendant was telling the truth about this strange 'letter'. Then explain why the police investigation team could not find anything at the scene of the crime, Phoenix Wright!" Edgeworth pointed at Phoenix.

"Oh come on now Edgeworth, we spoke inside of the police station and Miss Layton was mentioning the letter. Why would she lie about a small little letter?!" Phoenix responded, trying to make an argument.

Edgeworth then chuckled before saying "That may be so. But alas, you have no evidence of this conversation nor do you have any physical evidence of the existence of such a letter. Miss Layton could have lied about this letter to seem to give her a reason to go to the mansion or it could have contained instructions for her to kill the victim!"


	13. Chapter 13

Layton Mystery Journey: T̶̢͚͓͈̺̻̲̘́̌̆͆̄͆̿h̸̨̛͍̤͙̫̝͛̽̍̏̉͝͝ę̴̬̤͊̾̌̐͂̈́͂̾͘͠͝ ̶̛̱̗̣̻̺̻̄̑̊ͅM̷̘̦͙͇̩͉̙͚̩̞͛̏̐̒̈̚y̷͓̯͍̳͈͗͂̓́̽́̆̈͠s̸̬̲̮̻̦͙̾̎͐͗̌̒̚͜͝ͅt̴͓̜̲̜̖̫̣͐è̴̹̗͖̣̩̼̝̝̈́̒͛r̴̡̛̺̮̹͖̖͙̯̣̬̾̃̅̋̀̃̄͌̉͠į̷̪̹̹̦͐͗ò̷̡̗̣̯̙͉̤̰̻́̑̂͆̐̂̚̕u̴̯͈̗̝͂̈s̵̭̝̩̜̤͆͂̓͊̌̏̓ ̸̣̹̟̈̑̎̽̂̍̎̆͠M̴̡̰̝͑̓͒͛̆̏͑̇͘͝͠a̸͇̱̽̅̌̏̏̾͋͝ṅ̸̥̩̣͕̅ͅs̷̢̞̳͓̑͐̋̓̌̾͂̈̑͛͝i̶̞̰̅̐̌̉̈́͘͠o̸̖͖̤̳̊͗̔̔̓̽͝n̶̨͔͎͚̰͇̗̫̭͎͛̏̑̋̚ͅ - XIII

レイトンミステリージャーニー：神秘的な大邸宅 -章 - XIII

"Just to clarify, Edgeworth…" Phoenix began to look at Miles as Phoenix was planning to make a point-

"

Ȩ̷̯͓̉̀́d̸̪́̾͛g̸̹͆̚ͅé̸̘̣̰w̴̥̘̔̀̔ỏ̴̼̀̚r̸̝͇͈̈́̂t̷̠̠̭͂̾h̵̫̩̙͆ ̶̄̽͜c̶͉̤͂̅̈́ḧ̷͍̏̕ű̷̥̈͘c̵͚̥͛͠k̶̩̭̞͗͑ḷ̷̃e̵̠̤̪̒d̶̙̦̓̉͠ ̷̯̀͜i̷̫͙̔̿̂n̸̫͊̿̾ ̴̻̂̑͑r̷̯̬̄͊͛e̸͉͆̓s̷̲̋p̷̘̈̎͘o̸̭̣̓̇n̴̙̘̉̿͋s̴͓͐e̷̹͙͔̾ ̵̥̲̜̾t̷̠̯̺̐͝ö̶̠̳̏ ̷̫̩̀̕t̸̥̫̔h̶̰͂͂i̵̫͇͙͆͛s̷̲͍̝̾.̸̨̖̲͂̿͝

̷̡̠̬̌̕"̸̢͓͕̒̋͘Ō̶̬͇f̷͈̳̹̀ ̸̱̄̓͝c̸̫̾̑ö̵̮͎́͆͜ȕ̴̼̲̜̔r̷̠͈̗͂͝ś̴̤͓͝e̶͇̤̋.̸̭̩̅ ̸̥̣̾̾̈I̶̛͙̞̯̔̕ ̶̥̣̅̆̂t̴͖͛h̶̥̾̿̐ͅǒ̴̗u̴͓̤̇g̴͙͑̔ͅh̸̤͓̿̐̚ṯ̸̐ ̶̣̭̯̒ẗ̸̞̰́̚h̴̬͎̀ầ̵̢ͅt̶̯̾ ̵̢̯͔͌͛w̵̘̐ä̵͙͊ş̷͖̗̆͐͊ ̵̛͍̏͐͜ǒ̴͓̅͠b̶̜͠v̵̢͔̔i̴̢̇̏͘ơ̷̺̲̅͊u̷̬̓s̷̝̦̀ ̷̟̆e̸͙͖͕͒͊̐n̴̟͓̖̕ợ̵̏́u̸͕͙̕g̸̞͓̀̑͒ḣ̸̺!̴̪͍̦͌͊̕"̸̡͔́̏

̵͇̞̎A̶̩̣͐͜͝f̶̟̾t̴͎̝̓͂͘e̵̎̑ͅr̸̫̥͂̈́͘ ̴̦̬̓̎́t̵̼͔̒̒͝h̶̡͒î̵̖ͅs̶̼͘ ̸̉̈́͜w̶̺̬͂̕͝ȁ̴̫̠̤̾s̴̝͒ ̸̢̨͉͒ș̶͉͒ä̵̱͑ḯ̸̢̺̜̕͝d̴͈̿̿͠,̵̬̼͓̓̈ ̴̹̱̹̃͊̾P̶̦̤̋͒ḣ̸̟ö̶̟́e̷͎̾͂̊n̶̢̟̒i̶̼̭̖̅͌̒ẋ̶̡͔͐͠ ̸͇͝ś̵͚̩̜ỉ̶̢̻̹͠g̴͍͎̊̈́ḧ̸̨̛̭́e̵͖͉͈͋̾d̴̤̫̍͊͛ ̷̗̼͘͜ą̸̜̲́n̴̩̘͌̅̀d̴̦͚̎̚ ̶̣̝̓̐ḻ̸̠͔̾̄ó̵͎̾ő̶͓̦̮̕͝k̵͈̓͑e̴̼͚̓̐͝d̸̢̽ ̵̥̙̔ͅt̴̲͠h̴̞͔̼̓̉ȓ̴̨͕̪͑͆o̶̼̚ù̷̺͛͝g̶̲̐ẖ̷̳̿̉̐͜o̶̝̜͎̊̇ư̵̓͜ṯ̷̡͓̉͋ ̴͔̮͒̑̚t̶̻̲͙̃̀ḣ̵̢͇̄̕ͅe̸̡̲̔ ̷̮̣̽̒̏c̴͍̞̿͑ŏ̷̙̘̮̓̈́ǔ̸̧͓̈͝r̶̛̰̿͘ț̷̢̫̅͋r̸͔̤̅͋͘o̴̳̥͗o̶͇͕͔̿͂̀m̸̘͇̈́.̴̭̜̓̈́̅

̴͈͂͌̀"̴̛̮̮̼̅́O̶̥̩̿b̸̲͂̓͝j̷̬̲̃̈́e̸͙̱͗̉̉c̴̜̈́̌t̶̗͓̐̚i̵̢̫͒ọ̷̭̊̎n̵̛̰̞̣̉̆!̸̳̔"̴̛̟͎̈̈́ ̷̲̞̈́͘P̷̟̤̊h̶̡̥͙͒̍̕o̶͕̝͙͒͠e̴̼̫͈͆̐̉n̴̨̜̘̿̎͝i̸͕͑x̸͔͍̂̓ ̷̓͜ș̵̊ȟ̴͖̖ǫ̵̝͓̇ù̸̩̤̣t̶͖͐e̸̘͗d̸̠̕ ̵̻͋͝-̸̳̭̃ ̴͎͑̄"̴̣͎̦͒́̕W̴͇̚ȅ̵̦l̸̬̈́͜l̶͇̰͘,̶̌ͅ ̵̠͎̥̀̂t̶̢̢̳̽̏h̶̩͓̣̎a̸͎͓̾̚t̵͓̦̀̍ ̷̡̧̝̐̉m̶̠͎͚͂̉͝ả̷̞̪ǩ̸̛͖̰̭̈́é̵͚̙s̸͇͖͕͒ ̷̧̬̾̎̽n̷̞͍̺̎̚͝o̴̘̅̃̓ ̴̦̅s̵̡̻̆̎̈́e̴͚̳̓̈́͠n̵̛̮͓͍̉̍s̶̠̺̦̈̈́͂e̸̳͠ ̴̢̱̝͐̄͝t̵̺́͌h̶͇̰̺͌̽̈́e̸̯͚̥̐̃n̷̖̰͙͠!̶̹̺̦̾̊"̶̪͋͋

̵̱͉̾̓̾P̵̧̬̽̿ͅh̷̢͇̲͑̽̌ó̵͎e̸͇͊ņ̵̢̣̑̈̚i̸̧̥̽̚͜x̸̱̻̊̊͆ ̵͓̈́h̶̝̟̑ḁ̵̯̈́d̵̲̓͑͊ ̷̮͉͒̇b̴͍̾̀è̶̥͚͜g̷͔̣͆́u̶̱̒n̴̨̡̫̿̓ ̸̩͌̾t̸̹͙̏̃o̶̯̊̓ ̷̨͍͍̊̔͌s̴͎͕̜͌t̷͇̙̊̐a̴͍͂͗͜͜r̵̹̮̔ͅt̴͖̳̾̃ ̵̟̙͙͋̅̅h̸̳̰͂̈̌͜i̴͇̱͝s̶̨͍̅̏͒ ̵̼̱̎r̷̗̝͠ẽ̵̤̺͌b̵͙̤͍͗͌̄ǘ̴͕̰t̶̠́t̴͎̆a̸̢̟̱̽͌l̵͉̎͋͘

̵͇̠͚͌͘

"̷̡̩̫̯̥͎̐I̸̡̦̺͗͝͝f̷̢̛̰͕͙͉̗̦̦͚̟̱͊͑̑̋̆̔͠ ̶̜͇̼̥̫͎̥̗̠̫̣̆s̵͙̼̼͙̫̻̄͋͌̾̍͘h̸̨͚̭͖̰̥̩͈́̑̂͗̐e̸͖̜̜͍̠̥̹̝̣̲͖͊̋͛͊̈́͌͌͠ ̸̼̗̘͙̗͈̭͉̐̒̏̂̈́̂͊̈w̴̡̝͍͚̭͑̎̈̑͋̍͗̐͝ͅå̶̧̛̯̱͉͔͕͗͋͘n̶̩̹̩̳̬͎̉̆̉̏̇̕ẗ̸̡̳̫͎͉͇̤̱́͗͗̈́͗̄̈ͅȩ̵̮̙̓͐̏̋̀͑̅͜͜͠͠͠ͅd̸̡̨̜̪̔̓̃͝ ̷̨̲̘̥̣̦̟͕͎͇̩̊͒͊͋̅͝t̶̢͔̫̪͎̱̠̠̖̜͇̑́͝ọ̴̗̘͍̏̈̊͑ ̵̩̈̓͛͑̊͋̈͋̚͘t̴͍̪͉̰͈̐̀̀ͅr̷̯̳͇̖̯͜͝y̷̟̳̤̾̓ ̴̤̩̖͍̙̮̰͈͑̒̑̔̿̃̓͊̇̕͠a̵̛̼͊̀͗̓̊̍͝n̵̫͙̖͌̉̐̓̈̈́̽̃͠d̷̢̨̛̼̘̽͑͋̏́͂̅̆ ̸̯͑̑̔ͅh̴͈̭̙͍̓̄̉̈́i̴̧̛̪̬̘͇͚̤͗̑̾̒͗̅̓̚͠͝ḏ̶̨̝̞̰̰̖͖̗̚͜ẽ̷̎̒͑͒͂̕ͅ ̷̠̲̦͛̓͆͑̊̐̄͘͜t̵̨̘͎̫͉̫͉̪̉̇̇́́͊̇͑̎͑ͅh̵͔̙̦̗̤̬͙̦̹͊͂̚ȩ̵̡̣̦̺̪̰͈͎̈̉̅̀̐́̓̂͌̅͝ ̸̢̹̫̗̹̂̋́̔̒͑̄͊f̵̧̧͎̠̭̮̱̖̞͍͌ͅā̷̝̝͙̩̮͖̖̑̿̄̆̌͊̑̉̿͠c̴̢̭̭̩̫͛̋̚t̵̨̞̪̹̗̤̹̟͔̫̰͗͂̎̏̎̇͊͘͠͝ ̶̫͖̟̼̣̼̼̞͈̮̙̔̄́̂͗́͛̚͝ṱ̷̲̤̖̗̹͔͔̙̗͗̉h̸̡̡̬͖̼̼̖͕̱̺̤́̆͛͒̎̀ą̶̞̎̓̈́͋̇̓̿͠t̴͙͇̻̬̙̒̉͌̚ ̸̨̭̳͔͓̠̗̌̃̈̌̓́͂̀͘̚͝ș̸̪̟̌́͐̌̄͝ḫ̴̬̩̙͋̈́ȩ̸͚̜̫̣͖̬̪̫͚̎ ̴̢̡̧̻̲̺̦͓̖̔͑̕ẃ̷̨̝̬̘̓̾̈́̈́̉͘͠ą̴͙͔̣̺̃̏͂͐̚͘s̴̢̯͇̟̺̃ ̵̢̡̟͕̟͚̝̤̪̩̀̃ͅį̵̧͚͍͙̤̈́̒̎́n̸̡̞̝͕̻͉̯͈̳͛͂̈́̈́͂͐̋̃̋̚ ̷̧͔̺͍͓͍̙̙̋͆̈́͒̓̇̒͋͛͒p̷̢͗͑̈́͌̾̅ǫ̴̛̲̱̲̭̻̰̍̏̚͘s̸̡̱̤̼͕̞̠̟̓́̾s̸̢̡̘̰̠̭̣̩̄̊̊͒̂̀́ȅ̴̩͓̤̤̜̭̰͔͉͎̼̅̆͛̿s̵͎̫̬͎͐͛́͂̋͘͠͝s̷͔̠̥̝͇̠̦̥͑̔̓́̂͌̈́̈̊͂͝ȋ̶̬̮͚̹̼̫̍̋̆͘ͅo̶͙̤̥͐͊̀͐̌͜ñ̷̛͍̮̯̱̦̞̹̟̮̅̑͒̓͑̉́͝͠ͅ ̶̢̨͚̯̲̞̐̓̋̃́͝͝͠ȯ̷̢̟̱̗̠̫̳̰̺̼͍̈́͋̑̔̌͝f̶͇̲̞͈̝̬̘̩͂͒́̎͗̈́ ̵̜̰͐̓̓͘͠ͅt̶͓͙͔̹̰̫̱̣͋͛̓͑̒̌̂h̶̢̨͖̯̉͐̏͆̐̀̌̔̚̚̚ę̸̧͕͉̹̹͙̋͑̈̏͌̒͝ ̶̡̢̤̣̦͔̟̟̝̭̄́́̏́a̷̛̠̒̌̀͌̈̓̆f̸̙͕͙̤̣̠͜͝o̷͖͆̽̓͋͌̎͝ŕ̶͇̯̔͐̊̎̒͛̈̕ę̷̳͇̻͍̿͆̊͊͂͑͜͠m̷̧̡̡͕̣̟̗̬̦̈́̽̌͛̀̏̂̚e̷̠̟̣̼̲̠̒͐̐͐̂̋̿̈́̚͠ͅn̴͖̫̩̈̋̎̆t̶̳̦̯͌̐́̒̇̓i̸͔̰͇̖̣̗̭̖̻̇͋̉̄͛̇̈̃̄͜͝ͅo̸̭̔̏́̇n̶̹͍̄̌̔̆͠e̸̢̨̳̲͚̘̯̮͎̐̔͋͐̃̄͗͗̄͘̕d̴̤̪̄̒̌̈́͐̊̏̈̊̒ ̶͙̙͚̲̻͔̋͐̐̑̐͜l̵̢̥̤̻̈́̄͊̿͝e̵̞͔͍͒t̷̰̗͛̓̐̽ṱ̶̢̧̢̛̗͈̆̎͆͆̆̑̉͝͠è̶̥̺̌̈̿͊̉̊̈͑͘r̶̨͙̦̘͔̪̼̟͌ ̷̨̥͖͙̗̼̳̞̳͇̯̔̑̊̾̀͊̒̾͆͠͝-̸̛͎͉̖́̏̂͛̓̿͘͝͝ ̸̼̰̝̔͆̔́̈́̌̉͗̕b̵͚̹͎̺͉̱̰͇̆͌e̴̠̬͔͉̠̰̣̓͐͑̃͊̓̈̊a̸͓͍̝̝̰̖̬̔̽ͅŗ̵̛̋͗̃̃́̽̾̎̀͝i̴̠͈͈̘̜͔͎͕͍͆͋n̸̗͙̬̩̻͉͕̭̰͒̑̂̇͐́͗͋̔̈g̸̯̠̪̺̠̻̗̪̼̾͌̃͊͊́͝ͅ ̸͔̲̥̩͓̹̗͙̫̇̅̾͗̅͂̓͑ͅi̵̤̇̏ͅn̴̛͈̻̖̟͐̄͒̂͊̓̏́͆̇ ̶̼̮̫̮̭̪̻̣͑͊̑m̷̖̬̞̀̊̐͒͝ì̶̲̝̈́̎́̃̕͝͠n̸̛̺̥͐̌́̈͗̾d̸̥̗̻̗̈̒̔̾̋̎̊͋̎̓ ̶̧̛̹̞̦̲̹̘̂͗̒̾͋̈́͆͝ͅͅy̵̛͈͉̥̺̘͖̺̩̰̣͉̑̿͊̃̍͒́̔o̴̢̰͔͕̹̳̼͂̈́͝͠u̴͎̭̒'̸̡̘͇̺͙̝̲͈͛̿̎̿̆̈́̉̆̇̕r̴͙̯͍͎̦̟̓̀̏̏̂̓͝͝ḙ̵̢̢̠͎̜̟̥̞͙̿ ̸̞͚̟͈̩͖̗̞͚̪̈́̿s̶̢̛͆͐̽͘͠ẗ̷̙̬̹̳̣̟̻̝̞́͛͒́ḁ̷̢̲͍̰̽̋́̈͆͆̆̊ţ̶̙͇̬̦̜̦̥̣̀̅̀͆́͜ì̸͚͖͚̽͜͝n̴͚͇̞̘̆̿̾̃̀͘g̸̫̮̲̤̖̹͎̳̩̲̉͊̄̓̊̈́̕ͅ ̷͕̳̳͋͜t̵̛̪̘̗̻̻̏̑̃͜ͅͅh̶̜̝̮͔̼̾̈́̈́͊̍̑̇̊͜ê̸͍̮̰̫̖̞̽͋ ̶̘̜̦͎̤̺̗̥̠̏̀̇̅̐̇͜͜͠f̵͇̖̼̉á̸͕͇͚̘͂̅͒̉̿̿̈́́̕͘ç̸̪͛̍̉̆͗̕ͅt̷̘͎͊͐̀̿̍͋͜͝ ̵̨̛͌̌͝t̸͍̝͇͖͍̹̪̺̉̿͆̾̀͠h̵͙̫̾̇̕ā̸̧̛͍̙̪͓̣̟͇̙̬͌̽͛͌̌̐t̸̖̥̙͓̰͍̱́̇ ̶̡̖͇͉͉̘̼̺̫̙̫̂̀̀̿̾̎̐̽͠i̵̡̖̽t̷̨̛̙̝͙̭̠̘̺̀̑̌͛̍̿̽̆̀̅ͅ ̷̙̜͍̣͎͔̬̘͗̔ç̴͔̗̻̫͔̖̰͐́̉̀̓̔̚͘͝ö̵̤͍̾̃͛̋̈͠ņ̴̡͓̪̖̈́̔ṱ̵̤̬̳̊́͊̎͊͌̓̔͝a̴͚̜̞̱̭̹̳̪̍͂́̈͛̌̂̀̚͜͠i̶̡̨͈̖͙̤͍͖̎̍̈͜n̵̨̡̨͕̞̟̰̹͖̜̊͘͜͠ẻ̵̦̞̦̖̹͈̪̗̹̼̭̑̋̑̋͗̾̓̏d̷͍̮̩̆̂̿͂͒̄̄̒͘̕͠ ̵͚̭̫̦̭͉͔͉̟͙̈̌̀̈́͋̚͘ͅi̸̡͈̤̭̱̮͎͇̗̱̫̋̓̑͊̉̃́͝n̵̨̢̛͉̝̩̲͌̄̀̈̆̒̈́͝ş̶͖̰̤̼̤̏̆͒̿́̓̚t̸̼̪̪̳̭̳͖̗̖̦͕͒̄̆̌͘r̶̡̯͙̻̱͚̓͋́ụ̴̧̺̮͚͎͎͛̌̀͝c̷͖͆̿ṭ̶̨̻̤̣̲͎̽̃̽̿î̵͚͌̽̔ó̷̢̢͎̗̹̫͕͓͔̳̒͠n̴̛͇͓̹͓͎̩̣͈̩̱̆̋̈́̉̍̑͂͌͌̚ͅs̵̘͍̖̲͎̦̣̩̤̪̐̐̾͛̾͛͊͂͝ ̸̣̫̪͎͓̉̅a̴̡͈̞̠͝n̸̢͍̥̝̘̙͉̪̬̓d̶̢̤͍͕̖̠͇̎̈́̚͝/̴̡͈͈̣̳̖͍̓̈́̑̇͒̀͌͐͐͘͜͠ȯ̷̢̤̦̖̩̗̠͍̯̉͗̿̇̽͛̚r̴̡̮̝̰̯͎̼̞͉͇̎͜ ̵̨̜̗̩̟̍͂͐̑̈́̃͜͜p̴̨̞͇̤͇̠͙̬̄̋̚͠ḻ̴̡̘̹̊̀̆́̓å̸̧̢̨̲̬̮̻͙̗̱̇̓́̀̈́̍̍̚n̴̥̙͉̼̳̤͂̔͗̊͘s̸̘͋̈́̆̅̎̑̑̄̋̊͜ ̶̯̮̮̝̖̠̀̈́̋̃͂͂̀̒̌͘͘t̸̢͕̱͎̼͇͔͙̉̈́̔̐̒͛̀͜ȏ̶̧̱̝̲̯̖̜̥̜̹́̇̃͒̆̂̌̂͝͝

….

…..

..

..

..

…..

…

.

.

.

..

'.

'…..

W̶̛̰̮̑͑͛̐̈́͌̒̇́͒͌̒̑͐͂̽͊̀̈̈́̔̊͋̌̀͑͒̓̎͘̕͝à̷̧̢̛͍̙̤̗̖̭̳̪̱̟͚͎͚̮͖̺̽̏͗͛̊͠k̶̲̓̓̾͒̂͒è̷͇̣͚͍͊̇̇̈̽̾̀͗͐̃̀̔̏̕̕ ̶̢̡̨̟̮̘̹͖̹̹͇͎̤̜̳̰̱̫̩̮̺̰̹̩̬͚͔͍̣͇̬̀̿̈́̚̚͜͜ư̴̢̧̧̱̹͉̫͍͓̞̩̟̼͚͔̝̱͍̩͛̆̽̈́̇̅̒̂̓̈́̏̈́͐̉͗͗́̔͆̏̈́́͘͘͜͠͠͝p̸̢̨̢̢̨̗͎͍͉̪̻̖̮̝̬͉̝̜̮͇̺̫͉̦̤͖̻̥̝͚̈́͌́̾̄̔̎̔̇̓̎́̅̌͐̿͆̿̾̚̕̚͜

…

….

W̵a̶k̵e̸ ̶u̵p̶…

..;...

.;.;.;.;..;

.;.;.

;..;.

It was about 5 o'clock in the morning and all was quiet - not a sound to be heard, not anything to disturb anything, right?

Well, this continued on for a long while until one fateful moment.

The silence, the peace, the tranquility…It was all broken and shattered when Katrielle awoke with a shriek and with sweat dripping down her face - she was scared and seemed to have an apparent nightmare.

"W...w...what the…?" Katrielle said to herself, panting, sweating, thinking what on earth she just dreamed about.

She subsequently shook her head in order to try and compose herself; after all, she didn't want to be irrational.

A few minutes later, after trying to calm down, Katrielle slowly got up from her "bed" in order to carry on with her life; but this fell short - as soon as she put even the slightest bit of weight on her legs, she collapsed onto the floor - she managed to land on her knees.

As she tried to comprehend what had just happened, she looked around the floor and saw a crumpled piece of paper - just lying there, seeming to have been dropped there, or thrown out of rage. Katrielle soon picked up this piece of paper.

It read:

"...? ﾝﾓﾪ?...? ﾝﾓﾲ? ﾝﾓﾷ...? ﾝﾓﾸ ? ﾝﾓﾸ?...?..."

"? ﾝﾔﾂ? ﾝﾓﾽ...? ﾝﾓﾪ?..."

"..."

"...? ﾝﾓﾻ?..."

"..."

"..."

The rest of the paper seemed unreadable

"What the…?" Katrielle began to question herself "Is my eyesight this bad…? Or...or has this paper been erased?"

Katrielle shakily and slowly got up and walked to the other side of the room only to notice something on the wall; she turned around but passed out shortly after.

-07:30, ?, ?-


	14. Chapter 14

**Layton Mystery Journey: The Mysterious Mansion - XIV**

レイトンミステリージャーニー：神秘的な大邸宅ー章 - XIV

After a long while, Katrielle woke up on the floor where she had collapsed and passed out – she looked around to see if anything had changed; there was nothing that seemed out of the ordinary, well, nothing seemed out of the ordinary to her but was everything really "normal"?

She clambered to her knees and slowly began to walk to the door – after all, it was the closest thing to her that was stationary – it was the only thing that was anywhere near stable.

But alas, all was quiet; there was not a sound to be heard – not much to see either; where was Katrielle? She had a rough idea – she thought it was her house, but all had seemed quite fuzzy ever since that night. It took her a little while to open the door before she made it to the main area of the building which she was perceiving herself to be in

"Why is there nobody else here? I thought Ernest and Sherl would…" Katrielle thought to herself – but since it was Kat, it wasn't exactly "quiet" at all; it was more like "thinking out loud to oneself". However, there were sudden sounds of shouting and general busyness outside the building; evidently, this confused Kat and left her bewildered. Her vision was still blurry – despite her rubbing her eyes to try and clear her eyes, she still had to blink quite heavily due to waking up once, passing out then waking back up again. Subsequently, she staggered towards the door and slowly opened it revealing the blinding sunlight – but what happened next was quite surprising yet interesting.

-Puzzle 007-

There are four people who need to get to the other side of the bridge, each with their own time needed to get across said bridge. Even worse, the bridge can only support two of them for each trip (and the person with the longer time is counted when traveling in the pair). Oh, and it's dark and there is only one flashlight so a person who has crossed the bridge has to come back for a return trip in order to lead another person across once again. See, riddles are 'fun'. Person A can get across in 1 minute, Person B does it in 2 minutes, Person C crosses in 5 and slowpoke sloth human needs 10 minutes. You need to get everybody to the other side in under 17 minutes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Layton Mystery Journey: The Mysterious Mansion - XV**

レイトンミステリージャーニー：神秘的な大邸宅ー章 - XV

After finally managing to make it across the bridge, she found herself in the middle of all the chaos; however, it wasn't long until someone had accidentally bumped into her.

"E-Excuse me, ma'am" The man turned around apologetically before taking a look at her face

"Wait…aren't you…?" - Katrielle had a sudden idea as to what the man was going to say – she didn't expect someone to just say it, but she had an idea as to what might be said.

"Miss…Layton?!" The man exclaimed in shock – After all, he wasn't expecting to meet the famous daughter of Professor Layton just out and about – especially in the state that she was in.

"You look absolutely dreadful" The man followed up his last sentence with – "What on earth has happened to you?" He asked with a brief look of genuine concern. "Oh! My apologies, I haven't even introduced myself yet, but I haven't seen you in so long! Heck, you probably don't even remember me, do you?"

Kat looked at him and shook her head; to be honest, she didn't have the slightest clue what was going on – she was just trying to figure out *WHAT* was happening and where Ernest and Sherl were.

"Who…are….?" Kat began to say, but she was starting to feel weak again – she had no idea why, nor did the man who was stood beside her; but alas, Kat felt weak and passed out before she was able to finish what she was saying. As Kat passed out, the man beside her reacted quickly enough to catch her to stop her from colliding with the ground.

-09:25, Layton Detective Agency, ?-

\- 09:25, 「レイトン探偵庁」, ? -

All was dark; there was nothing to be seen – all that Kat could see was darkness and the sound of somebody breathing, perhaps they were taking a nap? Sleeping? Watching her?

A few minutes later, light started to flood Katrielle's eyes; at first it was quite blinding, but, well, she was actually opening her eyes. The last thing she knew was that she was in the middle of the streets with a man stood next to her; immediately, Katrielle began to blink in order to try and focus her vision and get her senses in the proper order.

"Ah! You're finally awake, I see" Katrielle heard a voice a few feet away from her – she turned her heard towards the voice and noticed that it was the same man as before. As she did so, Katrielle noticed that she was back inside of the "Layton Detective Agency" main living room/waiting area.

"W…Why am I here…?" Katrielle asked, still quite confused and unsure as to exactly what is going on.

"Well, you suddenly passed out in the streets, Miss Layton, so I couldn't just leave you there, now could I?" The man smiled at her as he said this.

"But, I can't believe I finally met the daughter of the famous Professor Layton after such a long time; it's also lovely to finally be in the "Layton Detective Agency" office!" The man continued to say as Katrielle just looked confused.

They talked for a while as Katrielle began to explain everything from her point of view and how she had met Mr Wright in the centre of London, how she was put on trial and just everything that had happened throughout that day – the man was having some trouble believing what exactly she was saying but he listened to what she had to say anyway.

However, after a while, it was one sentence which made Katrielle remember and realise who exactly she was talking to:

"I just hope the 'Professah' is doing alright. I wonder where he has gone…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Layton Mystery Journey: The Mysterious Mansion - XVI**

レイトンミステリージャーニー：神秘的な大邸宅ー章 – XVI

"Professah"…"Professah"…"Professah" Katrielle repeated those words in her head over and over again thinking where she had heard them before. She knew it was his way of saying "Professor" and she could have sworn that she had heard it before. However, a few minutes later, it had finally clicked inside her mind.

"Excuse me sir, but can you please say [Professor] again?" Katrielle asked him

"Oh, you mean [Professah] as in [Professah] Layton, right?" the man replied.

"I knew it. How could I NOT recognise that accent?" Katrielle smiled a little – "Triton. It's good to see you again, Luke"

Luke began to chuckle to himself as he looked over at where Katrielle was sat down – "So you finally noticed huh, Kat?" he asked with an innocent tone to his voice.

"I just haven't seen you in such a long time; I didn't quite recognise you at first glance you see" Katrielle added on.

After a while, Katrielle decided to tell Luke her side of the story and what exactly had happened "today" so far, in her eyes.

"So, let me get this straight" Luke ended off with saying

"You're trying to find where your assistants, Ernest and Sherl, as well as Mr Phoenix Wright? You were last with them earlier on today?" Luke asked for clarification

Katrielle nodded in response as she tried to explain the various goings on that have occurred; however, as Kat was clarifying this information, Luke started to shake his head.

"Miss Layton, I'm afraid to say that you must be mistaken. Neither me nor the Professor have heard of his whereabouts for quite some time. We keep in contact, but he doesn't exactly tell us where he is a lot of the time. I would be sure to know if he was here in London, ma'am" Luke continued to say.

"B-But that's not possible!" Katrielle started to get a little more confused – "I-I was on trial and everything!"

After Katrielle said this, Luke then began to feel her forehead to make sure that everything was ok with her; "Miss Layton, I think you definitely need some rest; you seem to be quite ill and delusional right now"

Katrielle shook her head as she slowly got up

"No, I definitely need to find Ernest and Sherl" Kat responded in quite a stern tone as she slowly composed herself; a few minutes later, she was already up and out of the door before Luke was able to completely understand what exactly she was doing – he sighed to himself as well.

"Deary me…what am I going to do with you?" Luke said to himself before getting up to try and follow her.

-011:25, Layton Detective Agency, ?-

\- 11:25, 「レイトン探偵庁」, ? -

Quiet, peaceful and normal. The city of London was as quiet as it usually is – usual traffic, usual pedestrianised activity and normal noise; nothing seemed out of the ordinary at all. However, this confused Katrielle quite a lot as she would have expected the whole city of London to be up in arms due to the prime minister being killed and everything.

Ergo, Katrielle began to look around for her two companions; she decided to look around the city due to the fact that she had no idea what exactly happened to the two of them. The last time she saw them was in that "trial" she had tried to mention to Luke; she wondered where they could have gone exactly. Kat was slowly starting to get more and more worried as time went on due to her walking around London for hours and not being able to find them at all.

She started to head towards the woods where the "Mysterious Mansion" was – she thought that maybe they could be there for some odd reason.

-12:15, The Mysterious Mansion, The Wicked Woods-

\- 12:15, 「神秘的な大邸宅」, 「邪悪な森」 -

Kat slowly walked through the woods on the pathway towards the big mansion; since when they came for the first time it was starting to turn dark a little bit, seeing it in the middle day was a lot less scary and creepy; however, weird vibes could still be felt throughout the surrounding areas.

๏ђ, ๓เรร ɭคץՇ๏ภ.

ђ๏ฬ Շђєє Շђเภкร Շђ๏ย คгՇ ร๓คгՇ

๒ยՇ ๔๏ภ'Շ ץ๏ย кภ๏ฬ?

ץ๏ย คгє ŦยՇเɭє

When she got there again, Kat began to look around the grounds; however, all she saw were footprints dotted around the mud. Kat began to wonder who these footprints could have belonged to – she put her foot in it just to have a laugh. To her surprise, the footprints matched with hers exactly – Katrielle was taken back a bit with shock

"But I could swear I have never…" Kat pondered to herself.

「Clue #1 Obtained! – Matching Footprints」

「手掛かり #1 得た!–一致する足跡」

Kat continued to walk around to see what she could find in order to discover the whereabouts of Ernest and Sherl; therefore, she started to walk around to the back garden to find any signs of them or even maybe finding the two she is looking for!

As she walked around and had a look around, all that she could see were flowers – many purple flowers; in fact, these flowers were found all around the grounds which seemed a bit odd due to the fact that you would expect there to be at least more than one different kind of foliage. But that's just a fluke right?

「Clue #2 Obtained! – Strange Flowers」

「手掛かり #2 得た!–一 奇妙な花」

Under further investigation, Kat had found her way to the West side of the building – this was actually the back entrance of the Mysterious Mansion. All of the bins were down on this side as well as the back entrances where the staff and cleaners would have generally used; however, it wasn't as dark and dingy as you would expect – Kat noticed that it was very well cleaned just like the rest of the house would have been. The only thing that seemed off was the grass growing everywhere as well as a strange smell.

"What could that smell even be…?" Katrielle thought to herself.

"It's…just plain nauseating…it makes me feel sick" Katrielle continued to say to herself as she quickly got out of there in order to save her own consciousness.

「Clue #3 Obtained! – Nauseating Miasma」

「手掛かり #3 得た!–一 吐き気ガス」

However, Katrielle found it odd that she no longer had the letter, which she received in the first place, due to the fact that she could swear she had it right in her pocket when she arrived at the mansion and she didn't remember giving it away except to "Mr Wright". Still acting confused, she went inside the main entrance and looked around the lobby; but what she found was something that confused her more.

On the floor, there was a little scrap of paper as well as a broken clock face and a scrap of what looked to be some form of fur. Ergo, Katrielle picked up the piece of paper and managed to figure out the word "L..a..y..t..o..n" written on it – "This is it! This has to be part of the letter. I knew I had been here before!"

「Clue #4 Obtained! – The Mysterious Letter」

「手掛かり #4 得た!–一 不思議な手紙」

After finishing looking at the letter, Katrielle picked up the broken clock face and the scrap of fur; under further investigation of the scrap of fur, Katrielle deduced that the fur belonged to her "assistant" Sherl.

"Surely, this has to be Sherl's. The texture…colour…everything!" Kat smiled to herself but got confused at the broken clock face.

"Why the clock face…why the clock face…"

「Clue #5 Obtained! – Fur and broken clock」

「手掛かり #5 得た!–一 毛皮と壊れた時計」

Due to this investigating, Katrielle started to get tired because of how long she was spending doing so. However, as she started to get this feeling, she remembered about what happened earlier on.

"What happened…?" She began to question herself – "I woke up…in my room..? Passed out…? But the trial…?"

「Clue #6 Obtained! – Vague Memories」

「手掛かり #6 得た!–一 ぼんやりとした記憶」

"Wait…wait…wait…WAIT!" Katrielle shouted to herself – "Eureka!"

"S…Surely…this mystery is history!" She started to clap to herself.

"If I gather all of the evidence that I have discovered so far, then surely I can figure out what happened to the two of them!"


End file.
